


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by LilPete



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Portuguese, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPete/pseuds/LilPete
Summary: Sorry. This work is in Portuguese and probably you're not going to understand it. The only way to read it is translating on some translator program, but I advise you that the translation sucks.“[...] — Olá... Vi você do outro lado da rua e percebi que está preso nesse dilúvio... — O garoto começou, ao lado de Patrick — de costas para a porta da loja — em um tom de voz não muito alto por causa da chuva, chamando imediatamente a atenção de Patrick, o guarda-chuva sendo fechado.Patrick ajustou o chapéu em sua cabeça para olhar para quem-quer-que-seja que estava falando com ele, encontrando primeiramente uma cabeleira negra sobre olhos lindamente cor de mel. Além de um sorriso simpático para não parecer ameaçador, logicamente.— Sou Pete. — O menino mais velho ofereceu a mão para Patrick e Patrick hesitou em apertá-la. Pete entendeu de imediato, a abaixando.— Eu não sou perigoso, fica tranquilo. Eu sou inofensivo. Não machuco nem uma barata! — Pete levantou as sobrancelhas para a última frase, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Patrick apenas piscou umas duas vezes, olhando para o menino mais velho, indiferença em seu semblante.— É exatamente isso que um maníaco diria.”





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, crianças! Tudo bem, tudo bom? Espero que sim. 
> 
> Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo aqui, já que esta história está sendo publicada em português e (provavelmente) ninguém vai ler. 😅😅😅😅 Mas tudo bem. Talvez eu traduza para inglês quando eu tiver tempo. 
> 
> Esta história é de minha autoria e foi publicada originalmente no Spirit Fanfiction sob o pseudônimo elevar. 
> 
> Plágio é crime!

Caía uma tempestade em Chicago — além do frio intenso — e Patrick estava preso sob o pequeno telhado de plástico da entrada de uma loja de discos que no momento estava fechada. Era de manhã e o menino teria perdido o ônibus escolar, optando por caminhar quarenta e duas quadras para chegar ao prédio onde cursava — finalmente — o último ano do ensino médio. Ele já havia andado as dez primeiras quando começou a chover. Patrick se arrependeu muito por não ter levado um guarda-chuva consigo. O menino não sabia que iria perder o ônibus e que cairia uma tempestade. 

No outro lado da rua, um jovem moreno de pele naturalmente bronzeada — não muito mais velho que o ruivo — saía da lanchonete após comprar um copo de capuccino, dando um gole suave na bebida após abrir o guarda-chuva preto. Ele estava totalmente vestido, dos pés ao pescoço — assim como Patrick —, para aquecer seu corpo do frio de Chicago. Mais um gole no líquido fumegante, prestes a começar a caminhar em direção ao lugar onde trabalhava, ele olhou para o lado direito distraidamente com o copo nos lábios e os olhos seguiram para o outro lado, os fixando sobre a única pessoa na rua sem um guarda-chuva. Patrick. 

Patrick ajustava de maneira persistente o chapéu de tricô anil sobre os fios dourados, sinal de nervosismo e ansiedade para que a chuva diminuísse e ele continuasse seu trajeto para a escola. O jovem moreno observava o modo que o ruivo abraçava seu corpo em uma tentativa frustrada para se aquecer — apesar de estar completamente empacotado —, goles e mais goles na sua bebida cafeinada. O homem do guarda-chuva percebeu que o menino no outro lado estava preso naquele temporal, então uma súbita necessidade preencheu seu peito. Ele iria ajudar aquele jovem.

O moreno esperou que o trânsito diminuísse até que ele pudesse atravessar a rua. E assim o fez quando os carros resolveram dar uma trégua. O garoto de olhos cor de mel atravessou a via, pisando em poças d'água com seus tênis surrados, até finalmente chegar ao garoto ruivo cujo não percebeu sua chegada por causa do barulho intenso das grossas e pesadas gotas sobre o asfalto e os veículos estacionados, além dos trovões ensurdecedores. E também por causa da sua visão que estava bloqueada pela aba do seu chapéu.

— Olá... Vi você do outro lado da rua e percebi que está preso nesse dilúvio... — O garoto começou, ao lado de Patrick — de costas para a porta da loja — em um tom de voz não muito alto por causa da chuva, chamando imediatamente a atenção de Patrick, o guarda-chuva sendo fechado. 

Patrick ajustou o chapéu em sua cabeça para olhar para quem-quer-que-seja que estava falando com ele, encontrando primeiramente uma cabeleira negra sobre olhos lindamente cor de mel. Além de um sorriso simpático para não parecer ameaçador, logicamente.

— Sou Pete. — O menino mais velho ofereceu a mão para Patrick e Patrick hesitou em apertá-la. Pete entendeu de imediato, a abaixando. 

— Eu não sou perigoso, fica tranquilo. Eu sou inofensivo. Não machuco nem uma barata! — Pete levantou as sobrancelhas para a última frase, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Patrick apenas piscou umas duas vezes, olhando para o menino mais velho, indiferença em seu semblante. 

— É exatamente isso que um maníaco diria. — Patrick finalmente emitiu algum som da sua boca e Pete engasgou internamente. 

A voz do menino bonitinho era extremamente maravilhosa, suave e meio rouca; de um anjo. Pete engoliu em seco.

— E eu tenho cara de maníaco? — Perguntou Pete após se recuperar do pequeno e breve transe, o sorriso nunca deixando seu estranho, mas encantador, rosto. 

Patrick olhou para um carro que passava, pensando em sair correndo na chuva, sem se importar se molharia e estragaria seus livros e caderno em sua mochila, para o mais longe possível do garoto cujo Patrick pensava ser um maníaco. 

Patrick foi ensinado por seus pais desde criança que ele jamais falasse com estranhos em nenhum lugar. Até mesmo com pessoas da sua idade. Nunca se sabe quem é louco o suficiente para fazer alguma malvadeza para si. 

O ruivo olhou para o garoto de cabelo escuro, fazendo uma observação mental para encontrar algum resquício de maldade nele. Era besteira Patrick estar fazendo isso, mas tudo já foi implantado em seu cérebro durante toda a sua infância e adolescência, então era demasiado difícil confiar em qualquer desconhecido.

Pete percebeu que Patrick o encarava demais e levou o copo do seu capuccino para os lábios, tomando um pouco do conteúdo, o olhar nervoso ao seu lado esquerdo na rua. Patrick piscou antes de responder:

— Não. Você não parece ser um maníaco. — Disse Patrick baixo, fazendo o outro garoto olhar para si, seus próprios olhos em qualquer lugar na rua, menos nos olhos de Pete. Pete sorriu.

— Desculpa por isso. Eu só não... — Sua voz morreu, as maçãs do rosto esquentando, olhando para os tênis molhados, mas Pete terminou por ele.

— Não confia em estranhos? Você está certo sobre isso. Quero dizer, o mundo hoje em dia está tão merda que fica difícil distinguir a pessoa boa da má. — Pete sorriu e tomou mais um gole do líquido ainda quente. 

— Exatamente. — Patrick disse, finalmente oferecendo sua mão para Pete, deixando sua desconfiança e hesitação para onde-quer-que-for.

— Patrick. — Pete olhou para a mão estendida e passou o guarda-chuva para a mão esquerda a qual segurava o copo, apertando a mão pálida e gélida de Patrick com a mão já livre.

— Patrick. — Pete repetiu e sorriu mais largamente de modo que fez o rosto de Patrick corar em um vermelho radiante. Pete não pareceu perceber. 

— Então, Patrick, suponho que você está indo para a escola, estou certo? — Pete apontou para a mochila em um dos ombros do menino, Patrick assentindo uma vez.

— Sim. Eu fiz o favor de acordar mais tarde e perder o ônibus. E o único tostão que tenho é para comprar meu lanche. Não posso pagar um transporte público e agora tenho que caminhar até aquele inferno. — Disse Patrick, cabisbaixo, Pete seguindo um caminhão baú com o olhar, o capuccino em seus lábios.

— Não se preocupe. Eu pago pra você. — Disse Pete, abaixando o copo da boca e olhando para o ruivinho ao seu lado. Patrick instantaneamente o olhou, visivelmente espantado.

— Não precisa. Eu posso caminhar até lá. — Disse Patrick, desviando os olhos para um homem baixinho com uma barba longa e ruiva que passava na frente dos dois garotos, um guarda-chuva vermelho sobre a cabeça. 

— São quase 8:00. Você provavelmente já está perdendo a primeira aula. — Pete olhou para o relógio em seu pulso enquanto falava, erguendo a manga do moletom e da camisa de algodão que vestia por baixo. Patrick mordeu o interior do lábio.

— E com esse temporal que não cessa, você, com certeza, vai perder o dia inteiro. — Pete deu um último gole no capuccino quase frio e mirou o copo na lixeira rente a uma árvore, o jogando e o acertando dentro. O moreno comemorou com um pequeno soco no ar.

— Então... O que me diz? — Pete virou lentamente o rosto para Patrick após o soquinho no ar, um pequeno sorriso, e Patrick apertou os lábios em uma linha reta, o olhar perdido na correnteza do meio fio entrando em um bueiro no outro lado da rua. 

Patrick pensou por um momento. Obviamente ele permaneceria debaixo daquele telhado da entrada da loja por um bom tempo até alguém abrí-la e ele adentrá-la se a chuva não passasse ou, pelo menos, diminuísse — o que era visivelmente difícil de acontecer — e perderia o dia inteiro de aulas. Além da possibilidade da direção da escola ligar para seus pais para saber sobre seu paradeiro e deixá-los preocupados pelo fato do menino não ter voltado para casa, pensando o pior. 

Patrick olhou para Pete — que estava olhando de volta com expectativa no olhar — e piscou uma vez antes de tomar uma decisão. 

— Tudo bem. — Disse Patrick, a voz mais baixa que o habitual. Pete precisou perguntar novamente — e mais próximo — por não ter entendido o que o menino disse.

— O quê?

— Eu disse “tudo bem”. Eu aceito. Você pode me acompanhar até a próxima parada. — Patrick corou, olhando para os tênis, e Pete sorriu o mais largo sorriso.

— Bem, a próxima parada fica a duas quadras daqui. Se andarmos agora, você não vai correr o risco de perder o próximo ônibus. — Pete dizia enquanto reabria o guarda-chuva. Patrick apenas assentiu.

— Posso? — Pete apontou para a mochila de Patrick, o guarda-chuva já sobre sua cabeça, e Patrick hesitou por um breve momento antes de tirar a mochila do ombro e entregar a Pete, um leve sorriso nos lábios do menino mais velho.

— Vamos lá. Vamos enfrentar essa tempestade de uma vez por todas! — Pete falou com um enorme sorriso, pendurando a mochila em um ombro, e fez um gesto com o guarda-chuva para que Patrick entrasse debaixo do mesmo. 

Patrick relutantemente se pôs debaixo do objeto protetor, encolhendo o corpo quando Pete passou o braço livre sobre seus ombros para trazê-lo mais contra seu corpo, o afastando o máximo possível dos pingos grotescos da chuva, e atravessaram a rua, começando a caminhar em direção à parada de ônibus mais próxima. 

Patrick estremeceu quando um forte trovão soou acima das cabeças de ambos.

— Não precisa ter medo dos trovões, Trick. Vou protegê-lo até você estar seguro dentro de um ônibus. — Pete apertou o braço nos ombros de Patrick enquanto atravessavam a primeira quadra. Patrick corou fortemente.

— Eu não tenho medo de trovões. Apenas... Me assustam. E você não precisa me proteger. — Sua voz soou baixa, as bochechas quentes, mas o suficiente para Pete ouvir. Pete sorriu.

— Posso não precisar, mas eu quero e é meu dever mantê-lo seguro e protegido desse temporal até você chegar na sua escola. — Pete abraçou Patrick de lado e o ruivo sorriu pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, agradecido pela generosidade do garoto mais velho. 

Patrick se repreendeu mentalmente por julgá-lo sem nem ao menos saber quem ele era.

[...]

— Então, Patrick. Quantos anos você tem? — Perguntou Pete, os dois ainda debaixo do guarda-chuva. 

Eles já se encontravam na parada de ônibus esperando a linha que transportaria Patrick até sua escola. Patrick mordeu o lábio, a mão quente de Pete sobre a pele coberta do seu braço direito.

— Dezessete. — Disse Patrick, o olhar sobre uma bica d'água do prédio do outro lado da rua ao qual situava acima de um carro estacionado, a forte pressão da água caindo sobre o teto do mesmo. 

Pete pareceu um pouco decepcionado, mas não deixou transparecer, escondendo com um sorriso. Não era mentira que Pete já sentia algo pelo menino durante aqueles poucos minutos que estavam passando juntos. Mas o fato de Patrick ser menor de idade fez o coração de Pete afundar para o diafragma.

— Então presumo que está no último ano da escola? — Pete perguntou e Patrick assentiu, um sorriso suave nos lábios. 

— Finalmente você está prestes a deixar  _aquele inferno_. — Enfatizou Pete, fazendo Patrick soltar uma risadinha ao relembrar o que teria dito sobre a escola quando o ruivo contou que teria que caminhar até o lugar por não ter dinheiro para pagar um transporte público. Pete riu junto.

— Sim. — Disse Patrick, sorrindo largamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Pete.

Ele observou aquelas orbes brilhantes e percebeu que as íris eram compostas por um castanho bastante claro, quase chegando ao verde, complementando a beleza do garoto de cabelo escuro. Pete fez o mesmo, notando que os olhos do ruivinho eram de uma cor controversa, uma mistura estranhamente bela das cores verde e azul com gotículas acastanhadas, quase beirando à heterocromia. 

Os sorrisos de ambos diminuíram vagarosamente, os olhos conectados, a vermelhidão em suas bochechas. Patrick mordeu o lábio para o pensamento sobre o que poderia vir à seguir. A mão do braço que pairava sobre os ombros de Patrick fez uma leve pressão sobre a pele coberta do braço do ruivo e subiu lentamente até parar na pele descoberta da lateral do pescoço pálido do menino, um arrepio subindo sobre sua espinha. Pete tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Ele estava prestes a beijar um menino menor de idade que mal conhecia, no meio da rua e debaixo de chuva forte. Tão clichê, mas ele não se importava. Não, ele não se importava. 

Pete passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios e aproximou o rosto do de Patrick relutantemente, o polegar fazendo carinho nos fios dourados detrás da orelha do menino. Patrick fechou os olhos e apenas esperou o toque macio dos lábios de Pete contra os seus, mas tudo foi interrompido pela chegada do ônibus, fazendo o ruivo abrir os olhos e olhar para o veículo. Pete pareceu bastante desapontado, assim como Patrick.

— Parece que é seu ônibus. — Disse Pete, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, constrangido com o quase beijo, enquanto observava algumas pessoas descer do veículo.

— Sim... — Patrick disse, sentindo falta do braço em seus ombros, o toque dos dedos em seu pescoço. 

— Sua mochila. — Pete entregou a mochila para Patrick e meteu a mão no bolso para pegar sua carteira enquanto Patrick ajustava a alça da mochila em um dos ombros. 

— Pode segurar pra mim? — Pete perguntou, entregando o guarda-chuva para Patrick segurar, o menino pegando prontamente, o deixando sobre suas cabeças.

Pete abriu a carteira e tirou uma nota de lá, a colocando de volta no bolso e pegando o guarda-chuva de volta com um sorriso singelo.

— E, como prometido, sua passagem. — Pete apertou suavemente a mão de Patrick quando as mãos de ambos entraram em contato, o polegar acariciando as costas. Os dois se olharam, mas nada disseram, apenas trocas de olhares significantes. 

— Obrigado, Pete. — Agradeceu Patrick, as mãos perdendo contato, os olhos do ruivo sobre a cédula em sua mão.

Patrick deu um passo à frente para entrar no ônibus e arregalou levemente os olhos para a nota de vinte em sua mão. Ele não esperava isso tudo.

— Pete... Isso é mais do que o necessário. Não posso aceitar. — Patrick tentou devolver o dinheiro, mas Pete deu de ombros, sorrindo.

— É para a volta, caso perca o ônibus de novo. E também para um lanche decente. Não aquela gororoba que vendem na escola. — Patrick olhou para Pete e subitamente o abraçou, Pete o abraçando com a mão livre, inspirando o aroma cítrico do seu perfume. 

— Tenho que ir agora, senão vou ficar de castigo por matar aula. — Patrick deu um último aperto em Pete e o soltou, saindo de debaixo do guarda-chuva e correndo para a porta do ônibus, subindo os degraus às pressas para a chuva não molhá-lo mais.

Pete observou Patrick caminhar dentro do ônibus até o menino sentar sobre uma das cadeiras do meio do veículo, sorrindo largamente e acenando para ele quando este o olhou pela janela. O ruivo sorriu de volta e continuou a olhá-lo quando o ônibus começou a se locomover, logo recostando no encosto e soltando um suspiro sonhador, a mochila em seu colo. 

Pete sorriu para si mesmo e seguiu seu rumo para o trabalho ao qual estava demasiadamente atrasado, esperando encontrar com o menino adorável novamente.

Patrick definitivamente não vai passar a frequentar aquela lanchonete até ele encontrar o garoto bonito de olhos cor de mel novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Link para a história original → https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/you-can-stand-under-my-umbrella-15679950
> 
> Obrigado por ler!


End file.
